


Only One On My Mind

by huapomme



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Canon divergent — after "Delete", F/M, I started this years ago and was too embarrassed to ever finish, I want to say it's mostly fluff, This is my favorite dgm ship, but rarepair week gave me the courage to finally post it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huapomme/pseuds/huapomme
Summary: Out on an assignment, Lou fa meets someone who changes her life, for better or for worse.  It just so happens that someone is a noah and the one who tried to kill her first love.For Rarepair Week 2k17





	Only One On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship so much I can't believe I've never posted a fic for them before... I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> There is a sex scene in it but I felt it was vague enough for this to still be rated T

Bustling, streets filled with an overwhelming abundance of varied smells and noise. Many people crowded within the confined space of the area, each attempting to go their way in the mid-day rush, creating a sea of colors.  Amongst the crowd, nineteen-year-old scientist, Lou fa struggled profusely.

Her arms were working vigorously to keep the assorted boxes precariously placed upon one another from falling whilst moving.  It was taxing and a little annoying she couldn't deny.  Several items were fragile, no doubt about it.  Although it was daunting, Lou fa was determined to overcome the moment's obstacle no matter how painstakingly long it took. Her task at hand would have been much less daunting had she been assisted by a co-worker from the branch but that was not an option at the moment.

Roughly two-thirds of the branch had the misfortune to have eaten food that was mistakenly not thrown out despite it going bad and were regretfully unable to work due to food poisoning.  The four who had originally been assigned the job happened to be part of the unlucky majority.

That led to Bak deciding to bring the job to the only person was both not affected by the situation who had been caught up on all their work — Lou fa.  To not risk a backlog of work, Bak thought it best to send out as few people as possible.

A terrible decision.

As a result of the work being done by one rather than the initial four, she was left extremely disadvantaged.  The directions were easier said than done: she was to bring back the order of supplies from a local shop but they were stacked just high enough to obscure her vision and then some.  The path directly in front of her would have been nice to see.  Thankfully, they were not heavy but that just made it all the harder as any accidental nudge would jostle the packages tremendously — It was a hassle to keep them balanced.  The two aforementioned griefs combined with the rush of the crowd meant that she had to trust that a small path would be available to walk in and that the passers-by would be mindful of her attempt to get by.

As it so happened, that was not the case.  The dark-haired girl was constantly readjusting her pile to transport it safely through all the bumps and nudges.  Only her walking slowly helped to keep them on top of each other but was beginning to cause her arms to ache, slowly at first but nevertheless building.

Her mind unwillingly began to focus on the pain.  Distracted, she failed to notice the ill-placed divot in the road in front of her.

As soon as she began her descent forward, much of what she held flew up while the two at her chest were clutched tightly by one arm, the other arm outstretched in an effort to brace for the oncoming collision with the ground that was sure to ensue.  If the contents were breakable, she knew she would be returning with all six of them damaged along with a broken arm in the worst case scenario.

Worst case scenario seemed to be all that was happening in the Order lately.

Dreading but awaiting the cold, hard pavement stones, Lou fa was unnerved when instead she found herself facing the warm chest of a stranger.  With her mind catching up from the ordeal she was momentarily dazed and didn't realize that the man who had caught her mid-fall was asking her a question until he had continued to ask it a few times each after with an increase of concern in his tone.

Finally it registered, “Are you alright?” he inquired anxiously.  Then as quick as she could, Lou fa made to nod and attempt to find proper footing but only stumbled back and nearly fell the opposite direction.

“Are you dizzy, Miss?” His voice now much closer.  The near fall had caused him to pull her close again.

“Y-yes, thank you, sir,” Lou fa stammered out, “I mean, no. I’m not dizzy but, yes I’m fine.” Pulling away, she adjusted the two boxes she had a hold of before the mishap.

“Oh no,” She groaned looking down.

On the ground lay the four unsecured parcels.  Three suffered only minor dings on the edges and the other was caved in on its side.  She didn't want to know how upset Bak would be.

“Here. I’ll help,” The tall stranger said to the scientist as he picked up two of the boxes while she profusely thanked him.

Once they came face to face, she nearly dropped the three in her hands. “You’re very ki—  _strike!”_  He was just as handsome as Allen.

“Is there something wrong..?”

“No, no, it is all good now!  No need to worry.  Thank you so much – I’ll take those,” Lou fa tried to grab the three packages he had only for them to be moved out of her reach.

“If you stack these up again, you are going to have an accident.” Lowering them back down he prompted, “–and there might not be someone there to catch you next time.”

Huffing in defeat, Lou fa asked for a suggestion for what she should do in the meantime.

“How about I help you take these back to your place.”

“These are for my work.”

“I’ll help take them there then.”

“No thank you. We don’t take visitors there.”

“Halfway?”

“We might get separated in the crowd.”

Eventually, they decided to wait for the crowd to die down in a nearby tea house.  He wouldn’t relent in wanting to assist her and there was nothing she could say to change his mind.  The first building they were able to enter was a teahouse without many people and they could tell why.

The tea was awful. Tyki, the name of the man she had yet to find out, powered through it and downed both their cups.

It was a horrible decision really.  The server refilled his cup while he gagged on the horrid taste.  Lou fa was too busy laughing at his foolish choice of downing, _not one_ , but two piping hot death drinks both in one gulp to notice.  She was glad she didn’t have to drink the first cup despite how sorry she felt for him.

He drank their death-in-a-cup slower the second time, both of them too distracted by laughing or gagging to refuse another one being poured. He choked back tears, unable to taste it any longer — though that was only because of his burned taste buds and the searing throat pain that hadn't quite been healed by his noah genes.

He quietly paid as she started to stack the packages once again despite his disapproving looks.  The owner generously gave her two small bags for the boxes, happily saying it had been a long time since people had enjoyed his tea that much.

Thanking the owner, they left each with a bag and walked while Tyki tried to make idle conversation in a hoarse voice before Lou fa asked him to stop before he hurt himself anymore.

The streets were much easier to handle now that many of the shoppers were gone. There was still a fair amount of those who were out and about, though not too many for there to be another problem she mused.

After some time, Tyki spoke up clear and unhindered, “Excuse me for forcing you to take a detour. I didn’t expect it to be so, well—“

“Bad for the pallet.” Lou fa supplied with a smile.

He mirrored her expression and agreed. The rest of the way was filled with idle chit-chat about the weather and scenery.

Once they reached the end of the shopping district Lou fa stopped and bid him farewell before thanking Tyki another five times. Before she was out of sight with the bags, he saw her stop and rush back. She was panting once she reached the noah.

Straightening her tie and reaching into her pockets for a paper and pen, she spoke between breaths. “You have done so much for me today even though you didn’t have to.” She extended a folded paper to him. “Please, if you need any help with anything scientific I can help. I don’t know how much help I would be with anything else though.  I might need to call back when I’m not busy but I will be sure to respond if you phone me!”

With that, she was gone. Bags and all.

Tyki unfolded the paper. At first, he was confused by the Chinese characters on the paper – some partially ripped.  Then turning, it over he read the small note she left him in English:

“Thank you for helping me. Here’s my number,” after the string of numbers was her name, Lou fa, neatly printed on the scrap with a little flower by it.  He smiled at the cute way of signing her name before tucking it into his pocket and going on his way.

At the branch, Lou fa delivered the boxes to Bak’s desk. He noticed her disheveled hair, one side out of its braid, then the mangled packages.  He stared, eyes wide and mouth open, for a good minute.

“I’m sorry about this, see I fell but this nice man helped me – he doesn’t know where the entrance is – and we tried to pick them up but there were _so many people in town_ but I think that one got stepped on and–” She kept rambling as Bak tried to calm her down.  There was no way he could be mad in the slightest at her.

He reassured her it was alright considering she tried to do the work of an additional three people.  The contents of the boxes weren’t in too bad a shape.  A few vials were broken or cracked but most of the items were fully intact.

“Lou fa, why don’t you rest,” Bak said. “We’ve all had a long day I think.”

She thanked him and left.  Sleep would be nice but rather than that, she wanted to check up on her friends.

Rikei was fast asleep, happy that he didn’t have to work sick or not.  Shifu, on the other hand, was awake and reading. It was clear though that he was having trouble concentrating.  She knew he was a fast reader but, right now he looked like he’d read the same line about a thousand times.

Lou fa noticed the book was on curses when she sat next to him. “I didn’t know you were interested in that type of thing.  How are you feeling?” She asked while sitting in the chair beside her black haired friend.

“I feel better than I did this morning,” Shifu gave a small chuckle, “I wanted to see if I could find out more about Walker.  So far, I have nothing.”

“I’m glad to hear you feel better!  Rikei is still asleep and doesn’t look too bad either.” While she talked, Lou fa rebraided her hair into its usual twin plates.

Shifu raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, “Not going to ask about your favorite exorcist?”

Blushing, she pouted at him. “I don’t know what to do, not just about him, Shifu.  Today has been a mess… Thinking about Mr. Walker just makes me sad.” Lou fa buried her face in her hands. “I hope he’s doing alright.  I want to go see him but... but he’s probably busy training with Fou and we aren’t supposed to interfere.”

“I know.  And we’ve already been caught once,” Shifu added.

They talked more about what happened in town after Rikei recovered enough for him to want to get out of bed.  Both of them teased her about giving her number to the man she had just met but didn't have anything against the man since he helped her.

“So when are you meeting him again?” Rikei asked while he looked over his backed up work.  His shoulders sagged at the thought of the pile getting any taller or worse — falling.

“I don't know,” she sighed.  Her mood was always inflated or deflated when talking about her perspective love affairs.  Now happened to be the later. “He was probably just being polite.  He's probably left the country by now…”

“It's been a day since you met him?!  What would you have done to make him leave China?” He said, raising his voice in his confusion.  

“He wasn't Chinese.  I think he's another European that just wanted to see what Asia is like since he seemed so lost,” while she spoke, she squished her cheeks with her hands to keep her head up.

Shifu, finally taking a break from his work, laughed.  “You like European men huh, Lou fa?”

“No!  Just ones that are nice and good-looking.” She stuck her tongue out to show her displeasure with his comment.  That only made both of them laugh harder.

“You look like a weird fish,” Rikei said pointing at the way her mouth was pushed to an oval shape with her fists.

“Humpf,” she said crossing her arms and turning away to work on her things in silence.

Many of their assignments were cleared without problems.  With less work, they resumed their idle chats.  They knew she was only pretending to be angry with them as she started talking normally with them less than an hour later.  

In the middle of analyzing the results of an experiment, the phone rang.  Shifu answered with a prompt, “Hello.”

“Hello?” The voice on the other side said unsure of himself.  “I don't know if you remember me from the market, but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going out to eat with me?”  Tyki waited for a response before giving up on the silence. “Is this Lou fa?”

“It isn't,” Shifu responded in before looking around for her. “Lou fa, this is for you,” he said handing the phone over.

“Hello, this is Lou fa.” She sat down on the desk, twirling the cord around her finger.

“Please excuse me,” Tyki said apologetically through the line. “You gave me this number."

She nodded, “Yes. Is there something wrong?”

“I don’t know if you remember me helping you yesterday.  If you aren't too busy, I wanted to know if you would have something to eat with me?  Whenever you have free time would work for me.”  He twiddled with the line on his end while he waited for a response.  Calling later, a least a few days later, might have been a better idea now that he actually took a moment to think about it through the continuous uncomfortable silence.

She looked at Shifu with wide eyes, wordlessly mouthing, “What do I do?”

“Say yes,” he mouthed back with a smile.  

“I'll have to check my schedule with my supervisor.  Can I call you back?”  She said trying not to let her excitement show too much.

He agreed and gave her his number to write down before she hung up.  As soon as the phone connected to the receiver, Lou fa let out a small scream.  “Oh my gosh, I have a date!”

“You have a date!?” Rikei said sliding his chair over to see them.  “Allen or mystery man?” A big smile spread across his face as his chair knocked into an empty cart.

She slapped her hands against her face and gasped in shock. “Oh no… what will Allen think?  I have to call him back and tell him that I can't!  But I promised that I would help him with what I could and it's so sad to eat alone…”  While she tumbled into her own pit of despair, Rikei and Shifu looked at each other and sighed.

“One meal doesn't mean you have to marry the guy.” Rikei reasoned, pushing his sleeves back up. “Plus, didn't you say he was hotter than hotpot…?  If he's as good looking to you as Allen is then why not give it a chance?”  Lou fa, bright red, threw a small book in his direction.

Then grimacing, Lou fa hopped off the desk.  “You make me sound so shallow.  I hardly know anything about him so how do I go off anything else besides his looks.”

Even with saying that, she held her head high and walked to Bak’s office.  She knocked on the frame of the open doorway before stepping in.  Writing a few more words before straightening the papers, Bak directed his attention to her.  “Can I help you?” This was the first time he could recall her coming to his office without asking for her.

She fidgeted with her lab coat as she tried to find the right words, “Yes- well, not exactly.  It's nothing here but there is a little bit of a question I had?”

“Go ahead,” Bak said, putting his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing at her.

“The man that helped me before,” she said scrunching up the hem of her vest.  He nodded, not sure where she was going with this.  “He wanted to eat with me.  So what I mean to ask is, could I have some time off?”

Bak sat there stunned for a moment.  It wouldn't be easy to decline: she never asked for an open shift before, but he couldn't see the higher-ups approving it.  “Are you done with today's work?”

“I have one more report to finish.”

“You can go after that then,” he said, “I'll tell Fou.  If anyone asks where you are going tell them you're on an errand.  I can't do this for everyone.”

Thanking him profusely, she turned around and ran back to her friends as soon as she knew she was out of sight.

Once she called again to accept the invitation, Shifu and Rikei teased her but ultimately helped her prepare for the dinner date when she finished work.  She came in with a few outfits and had them chose when they could look up from their papers.  

After getting changed, she was left with over an hour left to spare.  Lou fa put her hair in a bun and adorned light makeup.  She left early with her purse and a sweater.  At their meeting spot, she was surprised to see he was already there with more than ten minutes left until the scheduled time.

They laughed and walked together, both surprised to see that the other came early.  Throughout their dinner, Lou fa felt it was comical to know he asked her out because he didn’t want her to feel bad about having to have had to drink tea “akin to poison” as he put it, because of him.  

As it went on, she was having so much fun that before she realized it, they had planned to meet again.  From there they met whenever she had time from work.  She didn’t dress as formally but still carefully planned everything she wore right down to the pair of socks she put on.  Even so, she wouldn’t call them dates with the feelings for Allen that dwelled in her heart.  

Lou fa couldn’t deny the feelings for Tyki Mikk creeping their way into her heart.  Through laughing at his attempts to practice Chinese to her not understanding the weird idioms he used, they never ran out of things to laugh about or excuses to see each other.

When she heard Allen was accused of being a noah, she cried on Tyki’s shoulder and couldn’t see his own heart drop when he heard she was in love.  She never told him about her work and never asked about his but at that moment, hearing the boy’s name fall out of Lou fa’s mouth he knew that he had made a mistake but couldn’t turn back.

They continued to meet after.  And like all the occasions that they met before, they slowly grew closer.  However, there was more distance between them and it hurt her to know hearing Allen’s name made him uneasy.  The moment she brought the exorcist up and Tyki called him “Walker” without her ever calling him that before, the pieces clicked together while her heart cracked.

Meeting became bittersweet.  When they left each other, not know how long it would be until they saw each other again, she would turn and watch to see if he turned back and smiled at her as usual.  He felt like she was the only person in the world.  And Tyki hurt more with every passing day feeling that she would only look at Allen in such a way.

He was torn.  Such a dazzling and intelligent girl deserved to be with someone like Allen — who made her smile at the mere mention of his name.  Despite that, envy and gloom forced its way into his thoughts like invasive roses overrunning the wildlife— beautiful yet thorn-riddled and tearing apart whatever comes close.

On a particularly nice night when they were alone at the riverbank she had shown him, he couldn’t take it any longer and kissed her.  It was soft and quick — Tyki had believed it was a dream for a moment.  He pulled away quickly, regretting that it could be the last time they see one another because of him not keeping his emotions in check.  

“I’m sorry,” he apologized, furrowing his brow and shutting his eyes tight.

She let go of the scarf she was holding onto tightly, hoping that her face wasn’t as red as she thought it was.  Lou fa was shocked but overall had realized how much he cared for her and she did for him.  He may have been a noah and could have been doing all of this— months of getting to know her— just for his own gain, but him immediately apologizing had to mean that the way he treated her was genuine.  At least that's what her heart whispered.

She spent all her time away from the Order with him, not even thinking of Allen when her thoughts drifted away from lab work.  It was always Tyki who she was missing and wanted to stand by when her day was done.  She put aside everything that nagged at her heart about the man that stole her heart.

She ignored that he knew Allen Walker when she had never said his full name and the time he offhandedly asked if she preferred lighter hair when she had never said what Allen looked like.  She ignored the butterflies that she had seen when the branch was attacked were the same that she would see by him and most of all she ignored that he had the same exact name as the noah that had “killed” Allen.

“Don’t...” She said quietly hanging her head.  She could handle him using her, but reciprocating anything would mean betraying everything she had worked so hard for.  Realizing that was what was holding her back when all her friends ever did was encourage her, the words of her heart tumbled forth, disorganized.  “I don’t want this.”  A few droplets hit her lap. “I don’t understand. You– you’re supposed to be cruel aren’t you?”

He placed a hand on her shoulder. “I–” he started, “What are you talking about?  I don’t want to hurt you.  I… I’m in love with you.”

She shook her head and looked up at him, wiping her tears away before he could do anything. “No, you can’t.  You can’t be.”  Lou fa grabbed his hand as he pushed some of her hair behind her ear.

“Why not?” Tyki painstakingly asked. He knew he would likely be rejected but he knew he had to hear it from her mouth. “Is it because you’re in love with that boy?”

She tightened her hand around his and shook her head once more.  “You are a noah, Tyki.”  

His eyes widened for a fraction of a second as he tried to play it off.  “What are you talking about?  That old bible story?”  While Tyki tried to smile, the corners twitched ever so slightly.  He knew that it was too late to try and play dumb from the look on her face.  

Frowning, he spoke seriously.  “Does that really matter?  So what if I am…”

“It does!” She said loudly. “We’re on opposite sides.  You can’t love me.”  She bit her lip and looked at him not sure how he would take it.

Tyki chuckled and rested his head against her.  His shoulders shook until he burst out laughing.  "That's why you knew him, of course... You work for the Black Order.”  She could see how he was trying to process the new information, the hand gripping her shoulder not helping to steady him.  “Why do you think I won’t love you because of that?!  You’re all I ever think about, from when I wake up all the way to my favorite dreams.  Where you work won’t change that!”

She hit his chest one time, then two.  “That’s not fair.”  Lou fa said weakly.  

“Can’t we put aside that I’m a noah?  Will you at least say how you feel towards me?”

“Stop,” she cut off before he could ask any more questions.  “If I say how I feel then– If I tell you that I—”  Lou fa was cut off before she could rephrase what she was trying to say as Tyki leaned forward and kissed her again.  He didn’t pull back or go any further than holding her head lightly.  

When she kissed him back, he couldn’t help but smile.  “You don’t have to say it now,” Tyki murmured before kissing her nose, “There’s always tomorrow or next year.”  She was clearly flustered as he pulled away— not ready to say anything in protest because she knew she couldn’t.

When he walked her back to the edge of the bamboo forest, Lou fa finally made him go of her hand, slightly embarrassed that she had been holding it for so long.  He chuckled and pecked her cheek, telling her that he wished her a good night.  

She looked back after she passed what felt like a thousand trees, to see Tyki still standing there not terribly far away.  Like usual, he waved at her — a smile on his face.  Lou fa harshly gripped the jacket she was wearing and waved back with a strained smile that he couldn’t quite see it in the dark of the night.

As she moved to leave again she heard didn’t turn back again.  While she went back, her walk sped up until she had broken into a sprint and ran as fast as she could to the entrance of the branch.  She barely took any breaks to catch her breath.

Inside, she ran through the halls and into her and her friends' workspace.  Shifu was barely able to hold in a yawn as he looked up from his papers.  Rikei on the other hand, was wide awake and breezing through his work when the wind from her running in blew some of the loose papers off the desk.

Lou fa buried her face in her hands and slid to the ground in front of them, knees to her chest.  The thoughts torrenting in her head wouldn’t slow down enough for her to formulate what she could possibly tell them about the noah.  “I need your help…”   She croaked.  Without her even having to ask they were already by her side.  Shifu furrowed his brow and put his lab coat on her when he felt how cold her hand was from the chill air.

Rikei patted her shoulder, “What’s up?  Do we need to beat up Hotpot for you?”  Shifu glared up at him for making a joke.

Sighing, Shifu gently probed at what was bothering their friend with other questions.  It took some time before she opened up.  Telling them about the night and what led up to the kisses, skipping as much as she could relating to him being a noah, Lou fa asked them what she could possibly do.  The two looked at each other perturbed but didn’t press for any further.

“Look,” the taller one began, sitting down and crossing his legs, “you two have been seeing each other for a few months now, yeah?”  Lou fa nodded. “I don’t know how much you like Walker or him but we just want you to be happy.  You told us you shouldn’t be with him but I–” He dramatically gestured to himself.  “–think that you should be with someone you care for mutually.”  

“I think so too but… I don’t know If I can forgive a man that makes you cry,”  Shifu admitted.  

She closed her eyes and lied awake in her bed for what seemed like hours weighing her options.  Tyki could easily kill her but the chance of that happening didn’t seem high from how she knew him to behave.  He was forgetful and more playful than he was ever serious.  And he was sweet– picking flowers for her before they met on occasion and sometimes late to see her because he was playing games with kids that didn’t have enough teammates.

And he was never forceful with her.  When he could he would offer his hand but would always stop when asked.

Lou fa made a noise in aggravation, kicking her blanket and turned over, covering her head up.  She should be looking at the negatives!!  That he was a noah and that his family was trying to kill the world’s population!  He had an akuma destroy the branch for heaven’s sake…

The call she made to tell him her decision was nerve-racking to make.  She took a week to work up the courage to talk but it was well worth it.  Tyki, unenthusiastically picking up the line, had instantly perked up when he heard her voice.  For a while, Tyki and Lou fa just spoke on the phone when she had time.  It didn’t matter to him if they talked for a few minutes or hours on end as long as he could know she was doing well.

There was hardly a time when he didn’t pick up.  They had come to the agreement that neither would talk about their work on the phone.  The most that ever came up regarding the subject was the sheer amount of papers there were involved in hers or how much he’d rather see her than go to another family meeting.  

Her friends teased her for worrying so much before.  And Lou fa had to acknowledge that it was stupid to think the Order might have cared what a scientist was doing in their free time.  If anything she felt better at work knowing Tyki supported her doing what she wanted.

If felt like years when they would be able to meet again.  She circled the date in her calendar and confirmed every time she could with Bak to make sure she could take the day off.  As the day approached, they were both more and more excited to see each other.

Like the first time they arranged to meet, they were both early.  She rushed over as quickly as she could without messing up the nice outfit she had put together.  Her hair was put into two braided buns that she tied with her white flower hairbands.  She giggled at the contrast in their clothing, her in pastel colors and him in his usual black.  

Hearing her, Tyki turned around and met her with a big grin on his face.  “I have to admit,” he said after they had started to head into town. “I never thought I would see or hear from you again.”

“What?” Lou fa asked.  She couldn’t remember telling him anything of that nature in their last conversation.

“When I had kissed you,” He laughed.  Tyki went on as they walked along. “Until that night, I never thought I had a chance to be with you as anything more than friends.”

“If you had just asked I probably would have said there was no chance…” Lou fa said looking back at it as Tyki chuckled.  She didn’t know he did truly like her and would have decided purely on the strong suspicion of him being a noah.

As they chatted, the streets became busier and she quietly took his hand to keep from being separated.  He held onto it tightly as she led him to the side.  “W-what do you think?” She asked, fiddling with his glove slightly.  “Should we wait for the crowd to get smaller?”

About to agree to go into the building, Tyki stopped and realized they were standing in front of a hotel.  He hesitated for a moment when he opened his mouth, “Are you sure?”  Lou fa reaffirmed what she had asked before leading him in.

They removed their coats and sat down on the bed.  Tyki leaned over and kissed her, slowly pushing her onto her back.  They went slowly, but not from nervousness.  Lou fa undid his buttons and nipped at Tyki’s neck while he let his hands roam until he found the zipper of her dress.

She giggled when he leaned down to kiss her, bumping his nose against the frame of her glasses.  “Here,” Lou fa said, taking them off and setting them aside.  Before turning her attention back to Tyki, she reached for the hem of her dress and crossed her arms as she pulled it off, revealing lacy, white undergarments.

Catching Tyki’s gaze of awe, she bashfully looked away.  “It’s too much isn’t it?”  She didn’t mind being seen if it was him but perhaps she was being too direct.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead, giving Lou fa a reassuring smile.  “You look beautiful.”   _Utterly captivating,_ he thought to himself.

She leaned up and pecked his cheek to which Tyki playfully ‘awed’ at before he moved down, trailing kisses down her sides.  He let his hands wander, massaging her thighs and hips up to her chest.  She let out soft moans while he caressed her, one hand splayed across the sheets and the other over her collarbone as she worked to steady her heartbeats.

The whole time, Tyki made sure he could appreciate every small movement and noise she made, not willing to let it be over quickly.  When she wrapped her arms around his neck gasping in such a tempting way he couldn’t help but have to take a moment to calm his thoughts down, groaning at his pleasure.

Lou fa paid special attention to his lips, covering his moans with her own.  She combed her hands through his hair, twiddling with the locks, curling her fingers in them when she felt the light feeling wash over her.  He didn’t last much longer, hearing her say his name so deliciously.  

After cleaning up, they dressed much faster than it took for their clothes to come off.  Tyki zipped her dress while she redid her hair and Lou fa did his tie while he put his coat on.  Before leaving the room, she tugged him down by the tie and pecked his cheek while whispering something.

As she skipped off into the street, Tyki lifted a hand to his face.  He could feel that he was smiling more than he should be as he ran to catch up in the now open street.

Lou fa soon slowed down to a leisurely stroll knowing she might be difficult to see if she went much farther.  It only took a few minutes for him to return to her side.  “Sorry,” he said panting. “I went... left for a little.  Before I realized... you went right.”  Placing on hand on her shoulder, Tyki inhaled a deep breath and released it in a burst of laughter.

“What?”  Lou fa asked, attempting to figure out the cause.

“I was just thinking of how conflicted Road will be,” he supplied, “when you two finally meet... Whenever that is.”  He took her hand and brought it to his lips, placing a soft kiss on it.  It effectively halted their walk.  “She’ll be so mad that you’re cuter than her but she’ll probably be even happier you’re– ah!”  Tyki stopped, eyes flying open as he caught the words before they could come out.

He looked down at Lou fa’s red face, about to change the subject, and was confused.  “Is everything alright…?”

“You can’t kiss me in public!” She whispered, covering her half her face.  He tilted his head for a moment and let go of her hand.  When he thought about it, he hadn’t ever considered etiquette when showing his affection to her and just thought about what felt right.  But seeing that cute look made him want to do it even more.

Finally nodding in understanding, Lou fa wearily smiled up at him.  “I felt like my heart was going to burst!  The thought of so many people seeing something so intimate...”  He chuckled lightly, amused by her embarrassment to such an innocent act — especially in comparison to what they had been doing not so long ago.

She pushed her rims up and put her hand out. “This is alright…”  Although she looked away while speaking, Tyki could tell she smiled when he intertwined their fingers.  He held back the urge to lean down and kiss her head as they resumed their walk.  No matter how inviting the thought was… “What were you saying about Road then?” Lou fa asked once her curiosity overturned her fluster.

“I’ll finish that,” He said smugly, “when you tell me what you said before leaving me to run after you.”  She pouted and turned her head up, pretending to ignore him.  “I thought so,” Tyki said.

While walking they stopped by a stall selling food, buying some stuffed buns to share and looked for a place to sit.  Tyki briefly looked around for a bench of some sort before asking Lou fa if she knew of a better place.  

Grinning, she led them through the streets with a hop in her step.  Tyki silently walked by her, enjoying the little way her arms unconsciously swung back and forth to the sound of her humming.  She occasionally looked around and noted what in the area was new or to mention how she remembered the last time she had gone the way they were walking.  

He didn’t recognize any of the buildings of course but when they finally got to it, Tyki chuckled.  It was sparkling brightly in the light of the setting sun. “The river huh,” Tyki mused.  He would have had to look away if it weren't for the fact he was already so focused on Lou fa.  She nodded and smiled so radiantly he felt like his heart stopped.

“Oh,” She said in downcast realization, “we don’t have anything to sit on do we...”

“Yes, we do!” Tyki said without skipping a beat.  He handed the bag of their food over and took his coat off.  “Now where should we sit?”  She would have remembered it later as a sweet moment if it weren’t for him talking two steps forward and falling flat on his face.  But it was the thought that counted.

Her eyes went wide as she rushed to kneel by his side. “Oh no!  Are you okay?” She picked up his arm, quickly looking for scratches before turning it over and pushing him over right after and grabbing his cheeks.  “Do you hurt anywhere? How many fingers am I holding up?”  As she brought up three fingers, he couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

“Lou fa, I’m fine,”  Tyki reassured her. “I am a noah after all.  A little trip isn’t a big deal.”

She crossed her arms. “If you’re fine then I guess you won’t be needing my help.”  He pouted and then flashed a smile before trying to stifle it.  Lou fa raised a brow, not sure what he was about to do.

Tyki raised the back of his hand to his to his head and winced in faux pain.  “I… I was wrong… I think I’m dying from the sudden pain…” He closed his eyes and let his body relax on the ground. “I think– No, I know… the only thing that can save me now… is… is...”

“Tyki,” Lou fa huffed, while he pretended to go limp. “I’m going to eat your food while you die then!”

“No!” He shouted while springing up.  

A small smile spread across Lou fa’s face as she opened up the bag and took out a bun and pushed it against his cheek gently. “Then eat,” she said softly.  He took it and ate, putting his hand up to the spot when the warmth of the bun was fading away.

Once they finished eating, which didn’t take long at all, Lou fa smoothed out the part of her dress that was sticking out from her coat.  “So what was it that would have freed you from certain death not that long ago?”  

Tyki smiled leaning in, “The most prettiest girl willing to kiss me?”

“You’re such an idiot,” she smiled back closing her eyes, “but you’re my idiot.”  She finished closing the distance, tilting her head slightly.  He smelled like the grass and dirt, no surprise why.  And so she smiled.  Tyki, a noah, the enemy of the order, would rather fall for her than be anywhere else.

At the sound of something she couldn’t place – a click or a snap – her eyes sped open.  Tyki opened his eyes and smiled softly.  “Lou fa,” he began, “would you do me the favor of letting me be yours?”  She looked down to where she heard the noise from and gasped.  There in the palm of Tyki’s hand was a tiny box with a golden band sitting in the center.  “Before you say anything,”  He quickly said while moving to sit on his knees like she was, “I want to make sure you know that I wouldn’t expect you to anything you don't want!  If you want to keep working then I’m happy and if you don’t then I’m still happy.  So what I mean to say is: will you let me be your idiot forever?”  He gulped, waiting for the reaction.

Lou fa had her hands pressed against her face. Moving them away she cleared a few tears that were beginning to build.  “No,” she said.  He looked away and grimaced.

“But,” she continued a second later, cupping his cheek, “I wouldn’t mind if you were my husband forever.”

He leaned forward, hugging her tightly and snapping the box closed as they fell on the ground.  Tyki rolled on his side and laughed until his stomach hurt without letting go.

“You have got to stop scaring me like that!” Tyki finally said.  His words were mumbled in her now messy hair.  She giggled, leaning into him.  The stars were more pleasing than to look at than she remembered.  Tyki could have said the same about them if he had bothered to look up at them.

When he decided that they had spent enough time in each other's arms, he leaned in to kiss her before promising to make sure she would be happy.  

She looked up with a bashful smile and ran a finger along a loose thread she found on his shirt. “Since I think the next thing we’ll be doing is introducing me, I think it would be nice to know what you thought Road would like so much.  Don't you think so?”

Tyki chuckled, “You never let anything get by you.”  She shrugged her shoulders and grinned at him.  As he reopened the box and took out the ring, she held out her hand for him to slip in on.  “Well, I guess it’s fair so long as you tell me what you had said.  Road will be happier that you’re part of our family more than anything.”

Lou fa smiled wider, fidgeting with the metal band on her finger.  “I hope so.”  

“So?” He probed coyly, waiting to hear what he had missed earlier that day.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2012 and rewrote/condensed it for this upload. It had been a two-shot before but I completely changed the ending for this. In the first version, he kissed her and she never saw him again. I didn't do that again when rewriting it because it made me too sad to end it like that


End file.
